Apocalypse
by SetThisWorldOnFire
Summary: Mistakes. They are made, sometimes small, sometimes large. But when Annabeth makes a mistake and Percy is heartbroken, the dam in his mind bursts, and in the place of Percy Jackson…only Acnologia remains.


**Apocalypse**

 **Summary: Mistakes. They are made, sometimes small, sometimes large. But when Annabeth makes a mistake and Percy is heartbroken, the dam in his mind bursts, and in the place of Percy Jackson…only Acnologia remains.**

* * *

 **I: Dragon**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. No, perhaps it was more I refused to believe what I was seeing. It was impossible, this couldn't be happening. I didn't _want_ this to be happening. After everything we went through, there was no way in Hades that this was truly possible. That this was real.

But it was. And it hurt.

The day had started out simple enough. I'd gotten up for breakfast, said hello to my fellow campers, and then eaten blue pancakes and drank orange juice. A great way to start the day.

Then with that done, I headed to the arena to practice my swordsmanship, and try to see if I was any good at hand to hand combat. To my surprise, I found myself punching through a block of wood with ease, though once I realised that I'd been swinging a huge sword for years, it become less startling.

Then with dinner near, I decided I'd head over to the Athena cabin to see my girlfriend, Annabeth. I thought we could spend some time together, maybe even share a kiss or two. Then we'd head to dinner, spend some time together in my cabin, and then rinse repeat tomorrow.

But of course, the fates loved to screw me over. It seemed like they hated anyone with the name Perseus Jackson.

When he'd arrived at the Athena cabin, he was greeted by Annabeth's brother Malcolm. "Hey Mal," I said, smirking as his lip twitched a little. He both loved the nickname and hated it. Loved it because Malcolm was a mouthful, but he hated it because it sounded too feminine for his tastes.

"Hey Perce," he greeted. "You looking for Annie? Sorry to say, she's not in right now. Went down to the beach, claimed she was going to be meeting a friend. She should be finishing up now, why not meet her there?"

"Will do," I nodded. "Thanks Mal, I'll see you later." I turned and headed towards the beach, and I was most definitely _not_ skipping, no matter what any dryad or satyr says. I was just a little excited to see Annabeth that I might have been jumping for joy. Just a little bit!

But it didn't matter in the end. I arrived at the beach, a smile on my face as I spotted Annabeth. Deciding to sneak up on her and surprise her, I drew closer. I noticed the guy she was standing next to, quickly recognising him to be Connor Stoll from the Hermes Cabin. They're backs were facing me, so they didn't see me, which meant they were easy for sneaking up on.

I raised my arm, about to greet and scare them, but froze when I heard Connor's words. "You mean you really broke up with Percy?" he sounded in awe. "You broke up with him just so we could be together?"

"Of course," Annabeth said to him. What? She hadn't broken up with me. We were still…no…please don't tell me. "I didn't know how to break it to him that we were together, but he seemed alright after I told him, even after saying that you and I had been seeing each other for a few months after he disappeared."

My heart stopped beating. Annabeth…had been cheating on me? I'd disappeared, taken away by Juno, and she'd just started dating Connor Stoll out of nowhere? And what's more, she didn't even break up with me? I dove into _Tartarus_ for her, and this is how she repaid me!?

"But…why?" Connor couldn't help but ask. "I mean, Percy is a great guy, way better than me, so why on Earth would you leave him for me?" he sounded genuinely confused, like he wasn't sure what Annabeth was thinking. Nor did I.

"He's just…changed," she sighed. "Even before he disappeared, I saw he was slowly changing. He's not the same guy I used to love. He's become colder, so cold that I can't help but shiver around him. Sometimes, he gets this look in his eyes like he's thinking about something dark, and it just makes me shiver with fear."

…Was she serious? Because I have PTSD, which really isn't uncommon for demigods, she'd decided to cheat on me? All because I had changed? Because I wasn't the _same_? That was…

"Messed up…" my voice was quiet, but yet both heard me. They turned around, and spotted me. Connor looked surprised. But Annabeth…she looked fearful. No doubt she hadn't expected me to be here. But I didn't do anything. I just stared at her blankly, as I felt my heart crumble to pieces.

"Percy…?" she sounded hesitant. "I…I can explain…"

I didn't give her the chance. I'd heard everything that I needed to hear. And so I simply turned around and began to walk away, ignoring her, and the feeling of my heart crumbling. And as it crumbled, I could feel the rest of who I was crumbling away as well.

For a normal person, they might be hurt and in distress, but they would be able to move past it. But for me, this was different. Annabeth was more than just my girlfriend. She was my _rock_. After everything we'd been through, she was what kept me tied to sanity. If I hadn't had her, I would have gone crazy inside of Tartarus, I had only remained sane with her.

But now…? Now I could feel that suffocating aura starting to surround me as I walked through the forests. I could taste the corruption in the air, that I'd done my best to ignore down in the pit. It was all coming back to me now, and I could feel my body beginning to tense up.

I barely made it back to my cabin and closed the door before I collapsed. And as soon as I collapsed, I felt it stab into me. The darkness, the negativity of that twisted place, trying to get to me, trying to make me submit. Only this time, it wasn't just the memories of the pit. It was me myself, I was tearing myself apart just from thinking about the betrayal and Tartarus.

 _Hate. Lies. Greed. Envy. Destruction. Sadness. Sorrow. Pain. Kill. Break. Break. Break. Break. Break. BreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreak-_

I couldn't help it, I screamed in sorrow, in pain and agony as I felt all the dark emotions burrow into me, reaching all the way to my core. They were attempting to twist me, to corrupt me, and all alone…I was powerless to stop them.

I continued to scream, begging to someone, anyone, for the pain to stop. It didn't. It just kept coming, and more scenes were invading my mind. The deaths of all those I'd failed to save, all those whom I'd hurt over the years, all the deaths that I myself was the cause of. Bianca. Zoe. Daedalus. Lee Fletcher. Beckendorf. Selina. Luke.

And as if a block had been removed, I felt a rush of pain hit me, and I screamed once again. Not just in pain this time, but in sheer agony. I wanted it to stop, for help, but nobody could hear me in a soundproof cabin, with the windows closed tight. All I could do was scream, and scream.

And then finally…it happened. A change. It was small at first, a mere fragment, but I saw it. I saw a memory that wasn't mine…but yet was. A young man, in his early twenties at least, looking in a mirror. Dark skin, sea green eyes, and long blue hair. His teeth were all sharp, like a sharks. Blue markings covered his body like tattoos, even reaching to his face.

That was only the first. I felt more rushing in. Dragons. Death. Fire. Crying. Dragons. Training. Fighting. Killing. Dragons. Sorrow. Crying. Anger. Hatred. Dragons. Killing, Killing, Killing…no more Dragons. Only I remained…

And then, the pain stopped. I wasn't the same any more, and I knew it. I…was different. But I was happy. The memories…the feelings with those memories. They were mine, I could see it now. A past life. A life of darkness, a life of sorrow and agony, a life of hatred. And yet, I qualified for the Elysium on my first try despite my dark past.

And so I bathed in Leathe for rebirth, but I cheated the system. I used my magic, and instead of losing my memories, I sealed them away so tightly, not even the river washed them away. Just before the first step into the river, all my memories were locked away. I got in without my memories, and came out without my memories.

And so here I was, my memories back…and from the feeling, my body back too. I rose up, and moved to look in the reflection of the water, to see who was the one staring back at me.

Sea green eyes. Long blue hair. Dark skin. Blue markings all over my body and face. And teeth sharp like a shark's. I grinned…and then I chuckled…and then I let loose a laugh. Not one of joy, but one filled with pain, with sadness, with loss. A laugh I'd made many times in my past life, and one I would make in this life all the same after the events with Anna- _that_ woman.

It was then I decided. I had to leave the camp. I had no purpose here any longer. Gaea was defeated. Greece and Rome were united. The Gods were in harmony once more. They didn't need a hero…they didn't need me any longer.

Walking to my closet, I opened it up and discovered something I was sure wasn't there before. A black cloak with a hood, and next to it was a necklace with what appeared to be teeth. I recognised them immediately from my memories. They were _mine_ before I was killed by that dragon slayer. I couldn't help but grin as I took them out of the closet and slipped them on, glad to have them back on my body.

It was easy to leave Camp, laughably so. First, I simply sat in my room and waited for the conch shell to sound, signalling it was time for dinner. And it was then I made my move. I locked my door tight, then climbed out the window and closed it behind me. Then, I taped a piece of paper on the door that said 'Feeling sick, leave me be' Which would hopefully keep the campers away. And if it didn't…well, nobody would try to enter Poseidon's Cabin for fear of his wrath.

From there, it was just too easy. With everyone enjoying their dinner, I simply walked towards Thalia's tree, bringing my hood over my head as I walked. For a brief moment, I froze at the sight of Peleus. I could feel it my instincts screaming at me to kill this dragon. Kill it, end it. To destroy all dragons in the world for what they'd done.

But I didn't. Instead he walked to the beast that guarded the fleece and pat him on the head. "See you, buddy," I grunted out, and I could tell my voice was different too. It was that of my past life.

The dragon looked at me with longing in his eyes, and I knew he would miss me too. I gave him another pat on the head before I walked out of the safety of the Camp's borders, heading down the other side of the hill. When I reached the bottom, I paused and looked back, allowing myself to drown in the memories of all the good times at camp…they would be my only link to this place now…that, and the horrible memory of being heartbroken.

"Goodbye," I whispered, before I turned around and walked away into the night. Percy Jackson was dead now…and I, Acnologia, was all that remained in his place.

 **-Line Break-**

A year passed since that fateful day when my heart got broken and I left Camp Half-Blood. I don't regret my choice, rather I'm actually glad I was cheated on in a weird way.

I travelled through many forests and rested there, and I found I much preferred it to living a calm life of training at camp. The adrenaline running through your body, knowing each fight could very well be your last if you aren't careful. No ambrosia. No nectar. Just natural healing, hunting, and cooking at its finest. It reminded me of my days during the start of the Dragon Civil War…

I quickly shook my head, banishing the old memories before they could surface. I needed to concentrate right now. I was hunting the Nemean Lion currently, I wanted another coat to replace my current one, since my current cloak was torn with many holes in it.

After an hour of searching, I finally found my prey. I stepped in front of it, smirking. "Come on buddy," I taunted. "Fresh yummy demigod right here for your stupid cat brain to try and eat. I dare you!" I debated on reaching for Riptide, but decided my hands would be enough for the lion.

Enraged, the lion leapt at me, intending on tearing me to shreds with its claws. I wasn't foolish enough to let it. I reared my head back, filling my lungs with air, before I let out a devastating breath attack. It tore through the air and slammed right into the lion's face.

However, it seems I either underestimated the power of the breath attack, or overestimated the lion, because the attack send the beast hurling through trees, breaking them down and getting slower with tree it hit.

"Damn," I cursed, pulling up my hood and quickly chasing after the lion. I wasn't going to lose my new coat, darn it! Using my speed, I was able to catch up to it just as it arrived at a clearing. I grabbed onto its head and drilled it into the ground, and I felt its skull break underneath my grip. I grinned in satisfaction, before I frowned as I took in my surroundings.

Silver tents…girls in silver clothing…silver arrows…I wanted to curse. I'd ended up right in the middle of the Hunter's camp, I didn't even have time to admire the new cloak I'd gotten as a spoil from the Nemean Lion before I had about fifty arrows pointed at me.

"Why are you here, _man_ ," I heard a familiar voice spit at me, one that made my blood run cold as I shifted my gaze backwards. I knew her, how could I not? That black hair, those electric blue eyes. Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus.

"I mean no harm to you or any of the hunters, nor do I have any foul intent," I said as calmly as I could. "I did not even know you were in this clearing. I was combating the Nemean Lion and killed it just as I arrived here, I had no intentions of coming to this place, and I have no negative intentions towards anybody who does not attack me first. I swear on the Styx."

Thunder boomed overhead, but the Hunters didn't relax, and Thalia narrowed her eyes at me. I had effectively given them a veiled threat that said 'I won't attack you, unless you attack me first.' I may have cared for Thalia, but I would defend myself.

"If Lady Artemis were here, she would turn you into a jackalope for your insolence," the daughter of Zeus snarled at me. And yet her words gave me hope. Artemis wasn't here? Perfect! It meant I could still escape from the Hunter's Camp, and not have to interact with any of the gods! I could more than live with that.

"Ah…well how fortunate for me then," I spoke up. "See…I haven't really done anything bad, and…" I shifted my gaze down to the new cloak left behind by the Nemean Lion. It looked similar to my current one, but was gold instead of black. Something I was actually fine with. "I just wanted my spoil…so if you don't mind, I'll just be going…" I slowly picked up my spoil, tensing as I heard the strings on the bows tighten further.

"That won't happen," Thalia scowled. "We'll be keeping you here until Lady Artemis returns, and you can explain yourself to her."

I sighed and gripped my cloak before discarding it. I heard gasps from some of the hunters as they saw the scars on my body from all the fighting I'd done this year, along with the sight of the blue markings on my body. I quickly slipped the Nemean Lion cloak on my body, enjoying the warmth it provided once again. "Then you leave me no choice," I said. "I was hoping to do this without fighting…but I refuse to interact with the gods any longer!" I glared at Thalia, cracking my knuckles as I let her fully see my face.

Sea green bore into electric blue. Her eyes held a semblance of recognition for me, but I knew the rest of my appearance threw her off. She would never know the former identity I went by unless I actively told her. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I am he who brings destruction," I said solemnly. "I am the one who washes blood away with more blood, who is the most feared creature written about in the book of the world's most feared dark wizard, Zeref. I am Acnologia, the Dragon King!" As I spoke those words, I let my magical power flow out and bear down on the hunters.

I was rather impressed that some were able to handle the strain, but the rest collapsed like bugs, unable to handle the pressure I gave off. "You…you're a monster!" Thalia said with fear, and that struck my heart to be called that by one of my dear friends. But I ignored it. My heart was broken, and I'd leave it like that.

"You're right," I admitted. "I am a monster…but keep in mind, even monsters were innocent once upon a time…" I tensed, I could smell the divine magic of a god nearing. "Well, while I'd love to stick around and chat…I don't plan to stay and deal with your goddess. I hold no animosity towards the gods and demigods…but neither will I be their whipping boy any longer!"

And with that, I made a risky move. I knew if I ran through the forests, Artemis would catch me. But in the sky…I was invincible. So I ran up a tree and jumped as high as I could. And once I reached the peak of my jump, I shifted. My arms became large, my head became more sleek and smooth, wings burst out of my back, and scales covered every inch of my body.

 **"Be warned, Thalia Grace,"** I said to her, my deep voice echoing throughout the clearing. **"Do not seek me. For if you do, then secrets that are better left forgotten shall be revealed. And I shall do my best to carry those secrets with me to my grave!"** and with that said, I turned from the clearing and soared through the air, even as I felt Artemis come back into existence in the clearing. I soared and flew as fast as I could, knowing I could escape.

Yes, this was who I was. I couldn't let anybody be close to me, or they'd end up like all my other friends in the dragon civil war. Dead around me, killed by my own hands while I was in a rage…and leaving me a hate filled individual who lost everything and only gained the fear of people.

 **"The Dragon King Festival shall soon be upon the world,"** I muttered to myself. **"Just three more months…three months until the gate opens and I can leave everything behind…"**

Three months until I bid this world farewell, and made my way to Earthland. Once I found the place the Gate would materialise, nobody would be able to stop me. Not even the Gods.

A shame I didn't realise I'd just jinxed myself.

* * *

 **This isn't really a full on story I plan on dedicating myself to. I am still fully invested in Ashes to Ashes, this is more of a fit of inspiration that came to me suddenly that I had to write down. Once Ashes to Ashes is complete, I may continue this story. I may also post a few other first chapters that I wrote down in a fit of inspiration, just to give you all SOMETHING to read while I work on my main story.**


End file.
